Galaga Legions DX
Galaga Legions DX is a 2011 twin-stick shooter video game released by Namco Bandai Games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Windows Phone. It is the sequel to Galaga Legions, released three years prior, and is the second and final title released under the Namco Generations label. The player pilots the AEf-7 Blowneedle in its efforts to vanquish the Galaga forces once again before they destroy all of Earth. DX features numerous enhancements over its predecessor, notably the player's satellites being able to freely move about the screen, a "slowdown" effect when the player is near an enemy, and a heavy focus on score attack. The game was produced by Galaga Legions director Tadashi Iguchi, with the team being relatively unchanged from the original DX. Iguchi decided to create DX to improve many of the issues present in the original, such as its overly-high difficulty and for appealing to a mostly niche game audience. It was made to cater towards veterans of the Galaxian franchise as well as potential newcomers, with its usage of online leaderboards and multiple gamemodes. It coincided with the 30th anniversary of the original Galaga arcade game. Story The AEf-7 Blowneedle has been modified for 360 degree shooting. Although the Galaga Legion has been scattered they still remain in sizes large enough to cause damage. The Blowneedle will confirm it Missions, then go and defeat the remaining enemy fighters. Gameplay The player moves they're ship around the screen using the left stick, and fires using the right.(Twin Stick Shooter style.) The player hits a bumper-button to change the formattion of they're Salone-Sattelites. Like the previous title in the series the incomming wave of enemies is shown by a configuration of "trace-lines", pointing out how the enemies will move onto the screen. If the player selects the right sattelite configuration and puts themself in the right position they can destroy that wave within a few seconds. If the player shoots a certain ship ten they can finish that wave easily. They're even a stage based on the original where an armada assembles and attacks at the upper section of the screen. The player can also choose the appearance of a classic Galaga game, from Galaxian, Galaga, Gaplus, and Galaga '88.(Pixellation & All.) Levels Levels usualy last a minute each. In the game there is also a Championship option which can be selected whenever a tournament is going. Tutorial Can be skipped. *Level 1: The Basics *Level 2: Galaga Leaders *Level 3: Galaga Bombs *Level 4: Sattelite Functions *Level 5: Galaga Traps Stage 1: Space The squad starts the mission. *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 2 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 3 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 4 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 5 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 6 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 7 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 8 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Stage 9 *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 Category:Galaga Legions Category:Galaga series Category:Games